


Like A (Almost Sort Of) Virgin

by canadianhannah



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Profound Bond, Top!Cas, Virgin!Dean, bottom!Dean, dominant!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadianhannah/pseuds/canadianhannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based after 09x09. When Dean becomes a virgin again, he also becomes just as sensitive as one, and Castiel takes the opportunity to pay him back for all the torturous teasing Dean inflicted on him during his first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A (Almost Sort Of) Virgin

Castiel raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
“A purity pledge?” he asked slowly. Dean chuckled and nodded.  
“Yeah, man. And the coolest part is, it had some weird-ass magical binding, so I actually _am_ a virgin.” Dean said, smiling like an idiot.  
“I don’t follow.”  
“I’m all…sensitive. Like, I-“  
“Yes, Dean. Thanks. I get the picture.” Castiel laughed, trying to hide his blush. Dean shrugged.  
“If I hadn’t ganked the bitch, I’d thank her.”  
“Thank her?”  
“I feel awesome. Best I’ve felt in ages. Y’know, the first time I…you know…it was a bit unceremonious. Kinda quick. I guess now I can lose it to someone special.” Dean smiled. Castiel blushed even redder and looked away.  
“That…sounds great.” He murmured.  
“What about you?” Dean asked suddenly.   
“What about me, what?”  
“Your first time…do you think you lost it to someone special? Someone worth it?”  
“You do remember who my first time was, right?” Castiel asked slowly, afraid that Dean had somehow forgot. The hunter chuckled.  
“Yeah, Cas, I remember. _Damn. I remember._ I just want to make sure that you don’t regret it, that’s all.”  
“No, it was…it was nice. You were very…careful. Understanding. I’m glad it was you.”  
“You are?”  
“Uh, yeah. It made things easier, I guess. ‘Cause I know you.”   
“Yeah. Okay, great.” Dean said. They sat in awkward silence for a few more moments before Dean left the room, muttering something about needing more pie, leaving Castiel alone to his thoughts. His first time with Dean had been interesting, to say the least. Dean had said something about ‘human experiences’ and Castiel, misunderstanding what Dean meant, agreed. It turned out, Dean didn’t mean that Castiel should fuck _him,_ he was referring to some meaningless girl from a bar. A few drinks later found Castiel admitting to Dean that he wanted it to be him. Dean’s reaction seemed more relieved than anything else, especially as he bundled Castiel out of the bar and into the Impala. Granted, it wasn’t the most graceful place to lose one’s virginity, but Castiel didn’t care. If asked, Castiel would say that the most important part was how sweet and careful Dean was. He took his time, made sure to call Castiel ‘babe’ and ‘baby’, kissing him whenever he so much as winced. Although that _was_ nice, in reality, the best part of sex with Dean was his _tongue_. Castiel’s fists clenched at the memory of Dean’s tongue in his mouth, the way it curled around his nipples, how it left a soft, wet trail down his stomach, and – best of all – the way it slid slickly up and down Castiel’s cock, and the way it lapped at his hole. Castiel bit his lip to muffle the soft moan that escaped him as he remembered.   
“Fuck.” He breathed. Being an ex-angel of the Lord, Castiel didn’t swear much, but with Dean…he couldn’t help but do anything else. Even though Castiel always wanted more, he had only slept with Dean once. It wasn’t weird afterwards, they just didn’t talk about it, and there was an unsaid agreement that it was not to be repeated.

That night, Castiel heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.  
“Mmph?” he groaned sleepily. Dean chuckled from the doorway.  
“Hey, Cas. Can I come in?”  
“Of course, Dean.” He said. Dean shuffled into the room and climbed next to Castiel on the bed, making his heart race.   
“What’s up?”  
“I’ve…been thinking.”  
“Yes?”  
“And I want it to be you.”  
“What?”  
“My first time. I want you.”  
“Me? Wh-why?” Castiel stammered. Dean shrugged.  
“I just do. It’s only fair, really. You don’t have to.” He added hurridly.  
“No, no, I will. It’s just…surprising.”  
“Seriously, Cas, if this is too much, or if you don’t want to, just say. I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”  
“No, Dean, I _want_ to.”   
“You want to?” Dean asked, amused. Castiel blushed and looked away.  
“I-I…uh…”  
“Cas?”  
“Yeah. I do. I really do.” He said, turning to look at Dean. Dean smiled softly, then leaned in, holding Castiel’s face in his hands.  
“Tell me if you want me to stop.” He murmured, before pressing his lips softly against Castiel’s. Although it had been months since they’d done this, Castiel’s body remembered Dean’s like it had only been yesterday. Without even thinking, Castiel kissed Dean back softly, letting his tongue slide into his mouth to taste him, making Dean moan loudly. Chuckling at his sensitivity, Castiel wrapped his body around Dean’s and rolled so the hunter was underneath him.  
“Mmph, Cas.” He whined, bucking his hips up to Castiel.  
“Shh, patience babe.” Castiel smiled, leaning in to kiss Dean’s neck, making him mewl like a kitten.   
“Already…so…hard.” Dean panted.  
“I know, babe. It must be so annoying for you, waiting for me to fuck you. You must be so desperate for it.”   
“Please, Cas.” Dean begged. Castiel moaned lightly at the desperation in Dean’s voice, but remained impassive as he bit and sucked along Dean’s collarbones.  
“It’s gonna be okay, baby. Castiel’s got you. Gonna take care of you.” He whispered against his soft, tanned skin.  
“Don’t tease me, Cas, please. Please, I can’t bear it.” Dean said, writhing beneath him. Castiel held his thighs down against the bed and chuckled.  
“You did.”  
“What?”  
“You teased the _fuck_ out of me, Dean. Made me cry, didn’t you? Don’t you remember, me sobbing and begging you to _just fuck me already_. But you didn’t. And I won’t. Gonna make you suffer a bit.”  
“You evil bastard.” Dean said through clenched teeth, but there was a small smirk on his face, and Castiel knew that it was okay to continue. He let his fingertips trail down Dean’s bare stomach, smiling at the way his skin twitched in response.  
“Y’know, ever since you first bent me over in the  backseat of the Impala, ever since you first wrapped your pretty pink lips around my cock, I wanted to see you like this. I wanted to watch you beg and plead for me to fuck you. And now I’ve got it. You don’t know how pretty you look right now, Dean, with your teeth bared and your eyes all lust blown, and those _delicious_ little noises you keep making…”  
Dean whimpered, impressed with Castiel’s somewhat out of character dirty talk – not that he was complaining, of course.  
“I’ve corrupted you.” Dean managed to pant out, a smile gracing his features.   
“I know. I was so good before you.” Castiel agreed, leaning down to kiss Dean’s chest.   
“Cas!” Dean gasped.  
“You taste so good.” Castiel whispered, kissing more of Dean, leading a trail down his chest and stomach.  
“Please, Cas.”  
“I can’t wait to see how your cock tastes.”  He purred, leaving a large purple love bite on Dean’s hip.   
“Castiel, please. Baby, please. I need you.” Dean said, his whole body shaking.  
“Beg me.”  
“I am. I’m begging, Cas, please.” Dean whimpered, tears of longing pooling in his eyes. Castiel smiled and rolled his own boxers down, ignoring Dean’s pleas.   
“Do you remember this, Dean? Remember how good it tasted when it was down your throat?”  
“Y-yes Cas. Yes, babe.” Dean moaned, his tongue licking a wet trail around his lips.  
“You want it again?” Castiel offered. He made it sound like he was teasing, but he was actually giving Dean a choice. As much as he wanted to tease him, he wanted this to be as comfortable and enjoyable for Dean as he could – and that meant not asking him to do things he wasn’t okay with.  
“Please, Cas. Yes.” Dean moaned, leaning forward and wrapping his fingers firmly around Castiel’s cock. He pumped it a few times before wrapping his mouth tightly around him, letting his tongue explore his length.  
“Such a good boy.” Castiel murmured, combing his hand through Dean’s hair. Dean looked up at him, his eyes still full of tears, but with a glint of mischief in them.   
“I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that instead of sucking my cock. If I were about to have something shoved up my ass, I’d try to make it as smooth as I could.” Castiel said calmly. Dean choked a little, then regained himself and started swirling his tongue around even faster, trying to coat all of Castiel’s length.  
“Good. Wouldn’t want to hurt you.” Castiel murmured. He yanked Dean’s head back, and his cock fell out of his mouth with a light popping noise.  
“Ready, babe?” Castiel murmured, running his fingers down Dean’s stomach. Dean only moaned in reply, too overwhelmed to do much else. Castiel put his hand down to remove Dean’s boxers, then chuckled.  
“Dean, baby, did you come already?” he asked, his voice mocking. Dean blushed and looked away.  
“Babe, did sucking my cock turn you on so much that you already came and didn’t even tell me?”  
“Sorry Cas.” Dean muttered. Castiel laughed.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked, kissing Dean’s forehead.  
“I thought you’d stop…and…I don’t want you to stop.”   
“Dean. Do I look like I’m anywhere near done with you?”   
“N-no?”  
“No. I’m not.” He said, turning his attention back to Dean’s boxers. He took what seemed to Dean like an age taking off his boxers, slowly rolling them down his hips, stopping occasionally to kiss Dean, or to bite his neck.   
“Cas!” Dean cried, making Castiel chuckle in response.   
“Shhh, patience, Winchester.” He laughed, finally rolling the material down Dean’s thighs and discarding it on the floor. He peppered light kisses around Dean’s hips and thighs, making him pant and moan, his body writhing beneath Castiel’s hands.  
“Shhh. Don’t want Sam to hear us, do you?”  
“I don’t fucking care.” Dean moaned, but he softened his voice slightly – this would be a difficult one to explain in the morning. Castiel smiled and licked a stripe up Dean’s cock, making him buck up.  
“More.” Dean rasped.  
“No, baby. No more. Need to fuck you.” Castiel murmured, spreading Dean’s shaking legs further apart.  
“Thank you.” Dean breathed. Castiel leaned forward and kissed him gently, their mouths molding softly together.  
“You sure you want this?” Castiel whispered.  
“Yes. Of course.”  
“I don’t want you to regret this later.”  
“I won’t, Cas. I’ve been fantasizing about having you again for months. Not gonna regret this, I promise. Quite the opposite, actually.”   
“Hmm?”  
“I think, we should do this more often. Make this a regular thing.”  
“We’ll see.” Castiel chuckled, not sure if Dean was only saying it in the heat of the moment. Keeping his eyes on Dean’s, he started pushing in softly.  
“Ow, Cas.” Dean hissed. Castiel stopped and cocked his head to the side.  
“You want me to stop?”  
“No…I just didn’t realize how big you are. It’s fine.” He panted, sweat beading on his brow. Castiel nodded and smiled encouragingly as he pushed more of himself into Dean, wincing whenever he gasped in pain.  
“I’m sorry.” He murmured, kissing Dean’s chest.  
“Don’t be. Want this. Want you.” Dean breathed, his voice shaking. Castiel slid the rest of himself in, and gave Dean time to adjust.  
“Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, Castiel. Better than fine. Just keep going, okay?” Dean smiled. Castiel didn’t have to be told twice, and slowly rocked up into Dean, smiling when his breath hitched. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.   
“My Cas.” He sighed, stroking Castiel’s face delicately. Castiel felt his blush, but for once, didn’t try to stop it.   
“You’re adorable when you blush.” Dean breathed, making him go even redder. Castiel’s hands slid across Dean’s waist and stroked his cock softly.  
“Mm, Cas, I thought you were done teasing me.”  
“No.” he said simply, with a wink. He continued to run his index finger along Dean’s hard, smooth length, before wrapping his whole hand around him and pumping him at the same pace he was fucking him. Dean bucked his hips up into Castiel’s hand, moaning.  
“Not gonna last much longer.” He panted. Castiel smirked.  
“Me neither. You’re so tight.” He sighed. Dean moaned and thrust up, painting both him and Castiel with his come.   
“F-fuck.” He breathed, voice shaking. Castiel kissed him and thrust into him one last time, his body shaking as he orgasmed, filling Dean with his come. They stayed like that a moment, both too breathless to move, before Castiel slid out smoothly and laid next to Dean, his heart racing.  
“Thank you.” Dean breathed, turning over to kiss Castiel.   
“It’s fine. My pleasure.” He chuckled. Dean smiled softly.  
“I wasn’t just saying that, by the way, I think we should do this more.”  
“You do?”  
“Yeah, I do.” Dean smiled.


End file.
